


867-5309

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Ships I Do Not Like For A $1000 Alex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: A reluctant Sam arrives at Bela's hotel room under the premise of helping her with a hunt.





	867-5309

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square BelaSam. I do not like this ship.

Regret.

That sickened, sour sensation filled his stomach as he raised his fist and knocked on the hotel door. When it opened, Bela Talbot stood in the frame, her lavish bathrobe cinched about her waist and her hair tied back in a small clasp with a pin.

Sam regretted even answering his phone.

“Sam,” she breathed as she drank him in with a thirsty gaze. “You look… well.”

“What do you want, Bela?”

She waved him into her room as she turned on her bare heel and headed towards the desk. A guarded step and a scanning gaze bore Sam over the threshold, and he startled as the door snapped shut behind him.

“Aren't you on pins and needles,” she mused. “What's got you so worked up?”

“You, calling me in the middle of the night while I'm out on a hunt,” he started as he dropped his bag at the foot of the bed. “And you just happen to be on a hunt yourself, right in downtown. Not ten minutes away. How convenient? What do you really want, Bela?”

It wasn't as if he thought she had told him the truth earlier that evening. However, he had expected some sort of trap; it wouldn't be the first time. But when Bela dragged the knot of her robe apart, Sam’s heart stopped.

She wore nothing beneath it, not a stitch of fabric. And as the white linen pooled about her feet, Sam couldn't help but stare. Languid steps crossed the space between them as Bela hefted her own bag from the desk, then handed it over to him.

“I want you, Sam.”

He took the bag from her and tore it open, the zipper parting between his hands to reveal an array of devious sexual restraints and toys. “Pick. Whatever you want to use. You're in charge.”

“You called me for sex?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.

She giggled at that. “I got your number off the wall.”

Sam scoffed as he rolled his eyes and tried to hand the bag back to her. “Why didn't you just ask?”

“And how would you propose I do that?” she snapped as she brought her hand to her ear. “Oh, Sammy, I'm so horny, please come over right away and fuck me,” she mocked. “Yeah, not my style. But you’re here now, all tall, dark, and brooding. That bag has the gears in your head churning, I can hear them. What’ll it be?”

He looked into the bag once more as she gave it a gentle push back into his arms, and he found a set of leather restraints. He dragged them from the bag and held them aloft as he asked, “How do these work?”

“Don't play coy with me, Sam,” she started. “You know exactly how they work.”

In truth, he did not, but his cock convinced him otherwise. His erection strained painfully against his constricting underwear and motivated him behind his better judgement. Fuck, but he wanted her. Not because it was Bela. He hadn’t been laid in over a month. It hadn’t been a priority until now, until he stood in a room with a completely naked woman—with her perfect tits and fat ass and thick thighs—that convinced him he wanted her as badly as he needed to breathe.

He discarded the bag and grabbed Bela by the wrist, then shoved her onto the bed. She cried out a whimper of surprise that sent a jolt of adrenaline straight to his groin, and Sam knew then there was no turning back. Might as well go all in.

“If I’m in charge, we’re gonna do this right,” he started as he tossed the leather bindings to the bed. His belt flipped apart and stripped from his waist in a smooth flourish as he knelt on the bed. “You’re going to do as I say. You will call me 'sir' and nothing else. Do you understand?”

Bela attempted to crawl further up the bed, but Sam grabbed her by an ankle and wrenched her back to him. “I asked you a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she mewled as she cowered beneath him. “I'll do anything you say.”

He grabbed her other ankle and pinned them together. “On your stomach. Now.”

Without a word of protest, Bela rolled to her stomach and lay silent as the grave. “If at any point you need to stop, say 'Colt'. Do you understand?”

She nodded into the mattress with a whimper. And then the flat of his hand landed on the meat of her ass with a resounding slap so hard, Bela screamed. When she quieted, Sam laid atop her, the weight of his entire body barely held up. With his lips against her ear, he whispered, “I asked you a question, my dirty little girl. Do you understand the safe word?”

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered.

He pushed off of her and returned to her ankles. “Good. Now,” he paused as he wrapped his belt around her ankles, binding them together. “We’re gonna play a little game,” he continued as he picked up the leather bindings. Bela had been ready, for Sam found both of her wrists gathered at the small of her back. “You're going to be quiet, no matter what I do to you. Understand?”

As the leather slipped around her wrists, Bela responded. “Yes, sir.”

With her bound, Sam stepped from the bed and stripped, then returned to her bag for a condom. When he returned to the bed, he grasped her by the hips and hauled her up to her knees. Bela whimpered a breath through her nose but beyond that, she remained quiet. “Good girl,” he sighed as he smoothed her supple ass. “That sounded difficult for you. Do you like being loud?”

“I do, sir,” she moaned. “This will be difficult for me.”

Sam sat back on his heels as he spread her cheeks to reveal her sopping cunt. “Perfect,” he groaned. “Looks like you’re enjoying it.”

“You know how much I enjoy a challenge when you boys are involved,” she said.

Another railing slap met her sensitive flesh as Sam slapped her again. “What are you supposed to call me? And keep quiet.”

“Sir!” she whimpered, her thighs quivering with the strain of her control. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“Better,” he chimed as the tips of his fingers teased her lips. “You’re wet as fuck, baby. What got you so ready for me so fast?”

“When I called you,” she started with an unsteady breath. “The sound of your voice alone does so much for me. But then there was the anticipation.”

He hummed his agreement as Sam leaned into her, lips just shy of her flesh. “Did you anticipate this?” The tip of his tongue slipped between his lips to tease her pussy, and Bela would have jumped from the bed were it not for her restraints.

“Fuck,” she hissed, “No, I didn't, sir. I imagined you'd hate-fuck me and leave.”

“You think so low of me?” he asked. “I'm nothing but a complete gentleman in the bedroom.”

“I see that now, sir,” she sighed, her breath short and caught in her throat.

“And I know how to handle my subs,” he stated as he grasped her cheeks and held her parted wide for him.

Sam wasted no more time teasing her. His lips sealed around hers and sucked her clean. Bela startled with a bitten whimper, but he held her still in her precarious position, nothing but her shoulders keeping her balanced. Subtle rolls of her hips begged him for more, and Sam obliged, his tongue lapping her arousal and circling her clit. Almost bitter, her sweet fluids ran over his lips and down his chin as his tongue worked her cunt into a flowing mess. Her cries shortened as her hips stuttered, her release near, and so Sam parted from her.

“Fuck, Sam— _sir!_ Sorry, sir, I meant sir,” she babbled over her shoulder as Sam lifted his hand high overhead in anticipation.

Instead of another slap, Sam grasped her hips and smoothed the fading welt from his previous punishment. “I’ve claimed you. You know that, right? This means you’re mine.”

“I do, sir,” she mewled. “I’m yours to do with as you— _oh_!”

As much as he enjoyed Bela’s lilting accent, Sam’s patience had run out long ago. He pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy, dragged from clit to taint and back. “Do you want me to fuck you, Bela?”

“Please, sir, I need you,” she begged. “I need to feel you inside me. Feel you spread me.”

Sam breathed a growl through his gritted teeth. “You are a filthy little slut for me, aren’t you?” he asked. “Begging for my cock like that.”

Bela moaned a broken cry into the mattress, still attempting to maintain her volume. “I am, sir. I’m your dirty little girl.”

“Good. That’s how I like them,” he said as he pressed the tip of his cock into her. “Pathetically desperate for a big fat cock in their cunt.”

A string of babble ran from Bela’s slack mouth. Poised so, Sam couldn’t help but stare, not just at where he penetrated her, but at all of her. Restrained and presented to him, she was his to do with whatever he pleased. And Bela? Sam knew she was the sort of woman that could handle whatever he dealt. He had no expectation of hearing their safe word that evening.

As he slipped into her, Bela shuddered, and Sam’s gaze returned to himself, wrapped in her flesh. He coated a thumb in her arousal, then teased the rim of her ass until lubricated. Satisfied, he pressed into her hole as his pelvis met her ass, and the last of Bela’s control fled. She cried out a long high moan into the mattress that sent a shudder of arousal to his cock for a hard flex.

When Sam withdrew, he set his pace without any buildup. His thumb worked her ass as he pumped his cock into her cunt, her thin, pale arousal coating him head to base and running down his sack. God, but she was sin incarnate, all lewd moans and writhing body and dripping sex. The burning ache of his arousal swelled in his sack as he continued to thrust, his hips slapping against her ass and punctuating her pathetic moans. Coupled with her cries, Sam growled and groaned for a song of deviance with which he was all too familiar.

And then his orgasm flared wildly out of control as Bela clenched around him as her wailing moan filled his ears. Hard, prolonged flexes squeezed his cock and extracted his orgasm from him, long spurts of his cum filling the condom. His hips stilled as he came, both hands grasping Bela’s hips for leverage until the rolling waves passed and his spinning head steadied. Long breaths filled his lungs sucked through his nose and rushed from his mouth as he forced his racing heart to slow, but it was Bela’s wiggling hip that returned him to reality.

The bindings on her wrists slipped away with a flip of his fingers, and her arms flew apart, finally freed. Sam tore away his belt at her ankles and eased her to the bed where she collapsed. He slumped beside her, exhausted as she and equally breathless. He gathered her in his arms and held her close, a hand running through her fallen hair. He could help but stare at her, a used mess. Sure, she had that classic after-sex glow, but when did Bela ever not look absolutely exquisite? It wasn’t as though he had harbored feelings for her. But Sam would never deny that he had always found her attractive. He just valued his life more than getting laid, and he assumed that sleeping with her would result in _his_ death instead of his partner’s.

“What are you thinking about?”

He breathed in deep, filled his lungs, then sighed. “How stupid of an idea this was.”

Her glare narrowed as she said, “For some reason, I’m not surprised you feel that way.”

“No, I’m sorry,” he grunted. “That’s… I really don’t want to get mixed up in your business. At all. We got you out of your deal. I didn’t want to cash in on that favor this way.”

She propped her head up on her hand and curled into his side. “Then don’t consider it cashed. I still owe you. But,” she mused, “I’d love to keep doing this. No strings. Just sex. I knew you’d be fun but that exceeded my expectations.”

Bolstered, Sam met her heavily lidded gaze with his own confident smile. “We can keep doing this on one condition.”

“And what is that, my dearest Sam?”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

“Buy more leather.”


End file.
